swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeltron
Zeltrons are a near-Human species, made physically distinctive by their skin and hair, which comes in different shades of red ranging from pink to deep red to black. Most are considered highly attractive by Human, near-Human, and even humanoid standards. Biology and Appearance Zeltrons are one of the few near-Human races who have differentiated from the baseline stock enough to be considered a new species of the Human genus, rather than simply a subspecies. They possess three biological traits of note. The first is that all can produce pheromones, similar to the Falleen species, which further enhances their attractiveness. The second is the ability to project emotions onto others, creating a type of control. The third trait is their empathic ability, allowing them to read and even feel the emotions of others. Because of their empathic ability, "positive" emotions such as happiness and pleasure have become very important to them, while negative ones such as anger, fear, or depression are shunned. Another difference between Zeltrons and Humans is the presence of a second liver, which allows Zeltron to enjoy a larger number of alcoholic beverages than other humanoids. Zeltrons are often stereotyped as lazy thrill-seekers, owing to their hedonistic pursuits. Indeed, their homeworld of Zeltros thrives as a luxury world and "party planet," as much for their own good as for others. If anyone isn't having a good time on Zeltros, the Zeltrons certainly know of it, and will do their best to correct it. It is said that Zeltrons tend to look familiar to other people, even if they had never met them. Most Zeltrons are in excellent physical shape, and their incredible metabolisms allow them to eat even the richest of foods. Society and Culture Zeltron culture is highly influenced by sexuality and pursuit of pleasure in general. Most of their art and literature was devoted to the subject, producing some of the raciest pieces in the galaxy. They look upon monogamy as a quaint, but impractical state. They are also very gifted with holograms, and were the creators of Hologram Fun World. Zeltrons are known to dress in wildly colorful or revealing attire; and it is common to see Zeltrons wearing shockingly bright shades of neon colors in wildly designed bikinis, or skin tight clothing of other sorts with bizarre color designs, patterns, and symbols. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D+1/4D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D/3D+1 *'MECHANICAL:' 1D+1/4D *'PERCEPTION:' 2D+1/5D *'STRENGTH:' 1D+1/4D *'TECHNICAL:' 1D/3D+2 *Move: 10/12 Special Abilities Empathy: Zeltron feel other people’s emotions as if they were their own. Therefore, they receive a -1D penalty to ALL rolls when in the presence of anyone projecting strong negative emotions. Pheromones: Zeltron can project their emotions, and this gives them a +1D bonus to influencing others through the use of the bargain, command, con, or persuasion skills. Entertainers: Due to their talents as entertainers, Zeltron gain a +1D bonus to any skill rolls involving acting, playing musical instruments, singing, or other forms of entertainment. Initiative Bonus: Zeltron can react to people quickly due to their ability to sense emotion, and thus they gain a +1 pip bonus to initiative rolls. Category:Restricted Races Category:Races